Fated to Love You
by starlight1765
Summary: Sakura, Ino,& Hinata goes to Korma Mountain for winter break.  However, Sakura meets her #1 enemy, Sasuke Uchiha, there. To make matters  worse, they fall off the mountain TOGETHER! What'll happen next?   Pairings: SasuxSaku, InoxShika, NaruxHina, NejixTe
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Fated**

BRING! BRING! BRING! Silence…..

"Ugh! I woke up before you did, stupid alarm clock!" I screamed.

"_To think I actually woke up in the middle of the night to set the alarm. What happens? I wake up right before it sets off…" I thought, "Never mind, I have to prepare for our winter break trip with Ino & Hinata."_

Ino and Hinata are my BFFs. They're my BFFS. I've known Ino since 1st grade. Then Ino introduced Hinata at my eighth birthday party and we became best friends, just like how Ino and I did. The three of us have a really tight bond with each other, like sisters, perhaps. We would always share all our secrets, stories, problems, and other stuff with each other. All of us are in college now. Coincidentally, we're all in the same college. Even better, we share a dorm with each other.

**1 hour later **

"Sakura, you're the first one to wake up? That's a first," Ino said, "Why are you up so early? We already packed our clothes and food last night."

"I know. I'm just trying to _graph _the mountain onto a grid. It'll help us visualize and locate different places on the mountain," I replied.

"Oh… Good with mountains as ever. You're probably excited to go to Korma Mt. It has the steepest _slope_ in the whole world," Hinata said sleepily, while rubbing her eyes.

"You're right. Mom and Dad would always bring me mountain skiing when I was little. I've gone to every mountain around the world except this one" I answered.

"Well, it's your luck. We're going there today," Ino said.

"Yep," I said happily.

Then the three of us got ready for our trip: changed into street clothes, ate breakfast, did our hair and make-up, and other things. Then, we were out the door.

Hinata offered us her car for our trip. By car, it would take us 2 hours to get there. If my car or Ino's car were to be used for this trip, they wouldn't last the whole way and break down. That's why Hinata offered her car. Hers is the newest and best looking out of ours. It's a Mustang **(no wonder we agreed to take her car.)**

"Finally, we're here!" I screamed, "Here we come, Kormi!"

We headed our way to Kormi Mountain and took the cable car to get to the peak. It took us 30 minutes to get up that thing! Then we reached our destination- Kormi Mountain's peak. When I looked down, the only thing I saw were clouds. That told me that we were really far from the ground, probably miles away.

"Hey guys. Wanna have a mountain skiing race to see who gets to the bottom of the mountain first?" I asked.

"Sure!" and "Okay! Sounds fun!" was what I heard from them. This is going to be one fun day.

"I wanna play," someone said.

Who just said that? NO! It can't be! Could it be him? NO! Please let it be anyone else except him. Oh god. I spun my head around. It was him. There he was. Sasuke Uchiha. I would rather do the _point- slope form_ in class than see him, and I stink at point-slope form.

"Sorry. It's only the three of us in this competition," I snapped.

I felt my blood boil. I hated him. It all started in the 6th grade… and I was in math class. He and I were like _parallel_ _lines_. It was impossible for those two lines to touch each other- just like how he and I could never be friends.

**FLASHBACK**

Our class had a math bee that day. Sasuke and I were the remaining contestants in the game. Until…

"Sakura. What is the _slope formula_?" Kakashi- sensei, our teacher asked. I answered the question with ease and got it right.

"Sasuke. What is the slope intercept form?" sensei asked him.

"_Y= mx +b_." Sasuke replied, smirking at the same time.

"You're correct. I'll ask you both another question. Whoever finishes and gets it right first wins. Ok? You two ready?" sensei continued. We nodded in agreement. "Good. Find the _x- intercept_ & _y- intercept_ of 3x+4y=12. Begin."

Omg. The teacher chose that question? He knew I knew how to do everything in math… except that. Is he trying to make it hard on me? Oh well. I at least had to try. It's now or never.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. He got the question right first and is the winner," Kakshi-sensei said.

"What? I haven't even started on it yet!" I yelled.

"Wow. You haven't even started? It's so easy! I guess only **YOU** don't know how to do this problem, loser." Sasuke said.

My face turned purple. I was mad and at the same time… embarrassed. On that day, I swore to God that one day I would get revenge on Sasuke. No matter what. Everybody else was on his side. Everyone laughed at me and made fun of me after that incident, except for Ino and Hinata. My two best friends.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Why? You afraid you're gonna lose to me? Loser?" Sasuke said. My eyebrows twitched.

"OH, IT'S ON, BUDDY!" I hollered, "Ino, Hinata, let's start the game now. Ready, set, GO!"

The race was on. Somehow, Sasuke and I were in the lead. He shoved me with his ski. I shoved him back twice as hard. However, I think I shoved him back too hard because the next thing that happened was unexpected. Both he and I fell off that mountain, into the thick, green forest bordering Korma Mountain.

I felt scared and my eyes automatically shut closed. Then my eyes peeked open again. I realized I was flying. Oh my gosh! I'm ACTUALLY flying! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! After feeling the wind pass by, I felt so carefree and spread my arms out, forming a _perpendicular line_. Gliding through the air felt like magic. Sasuke was right beside me, flying head first. He smirked at me. I know I'm childish, but did he really have to do that? We finally reached the ground and it interrupted my thoughts.

Somehow, he landed on me when we reached the ground. He was on top of me. Our lips clashed. Wait, WHAT? Oh crap, this ain't good. We were both in shock mode. Our eyes were wide open, but really, they were starring at the opposite person. He got off of me a few seconds later. Even though that kiss only lasted a few seconds, it felt like hours! It was terrible, yet… interesting.

"Yo. You okay?" I said while brushing dirt off my clothes.

I don't care about him. It's my fault for us both falling down this cliff, so at least I had to show responsibility. Fortunately, no one got hurt **physically**, but there's one thing I know: we both got hurt **mentally. **How sad.

"Yeah. How about you, loser?" he said, his hands stuffed in his pocket. He didn't even show a hint of concern when he said it. Well, that's how he always acted.

"Oh just shut your dirty trash up. It's not like I take advantage of people when I'm on top of someone. I don't wait a few seconds later to end the kiss." I said, smiling and rolling my eyes. He and I were used to talking to each other like that. It's a normal thing for us.

"Where are we?" I continued.

"Y'all are obviously in a forest," someone said. Following the voice, she was to the right of us, showing an emotionless face when she spoke. It was an old lady. She looked like she was in her late 50s. Right next to her was a man who looked slightly older than her, who wore a black tuxedo on a bright sunny day.

Sasuke's face was **PALE** when he saw the old lady. It looked hilarious. Probably because she dressed like a teenager (or a stripper) when she's in her 50s. She had on a laced cami, a hot pink one, and some shorts that went above her thigh. You could see all the wrinkles and stuff! Gross! After seeing her, me and Sasuke wanted to puke so bad and laugh our heads off, but that would be disrespecting the old lady. Still… who in their 50s would wear that?

"Where else? Kids these days. They know nothin'." the old lady continued, walking towards us.

"Honey, they fell from the sky. I don't think they would know this place," he said to his wife, "Hi. I'm wife's name is Tsunade."

"Uh –uh-um… it's nice to meet you, Mr. Jiraiya and… Mrs. Tsunade," Sasuke said. His voice trembled. I don't think he's recovered from the sight we just witnessed.

"Ya'll wanna get outta the forest and back to the mountains, right?" Tsunade asked in a girlish way .We said nothing and just nodded our heads.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"People always fall from the sky now. It's like a new thing now. I mean yesterday, 10 people fell from the sky. You're the first people today," Jiraiya said, "Come on, we'll show you the way outta here."

"Ok. Great!" I exclaimed.

I started walking, but I couldn't and collapsed to the ground. I twisted my ankle. Sasuke saw what happened and walked over.

"What's wrong? You ok?" he asked in a casual tone.

"**I'M **fine, but not my ankle. It hurts and it can't move," I replied.

"Here, just get on my back. You're so troublesome," he said.

He moved closer to me and crunched over, motioning me to get on his back. I leaped up limping. Slowly, I got onto his back, unsure about doing it. He could drop me anytime he wanted, but he didn't.

"_Sasuke isn't that bad if you get to know him. He's got a warm side. Too bad he doesn't show it at school. I always thought he was cold-blooded. Things change. People change, just like how he did. Maybe we can be friends._" I thought.

We followed the old couple who were walking ahead of us. After an hour of walking, we were finally at the bottom of Korma Mountain, Sasuke and I thanked the old couple and they walked back into the forest. Then, I saw Ino and Hinata. They rushed over to us and were panicking when I said I twisted my ankle. They were even more surprised when they saw me on Sasuke's back. This is the weirdest vacation I have been on in my whole life.

"Hey, Sasuke, you can give Sakura to us now. Do you want to keep her on your back forever?" Ino said teasingly.

" Hell no. Here, you can have her back." Sasuke said.

After getting off, he started going the opposite way we were going.

Before he went far, I said " Hey Sasuke, thanks for carrying me all the way here. I must have been really heavy. Furthermore, you carried me for am hour. It must've been hard on you."

"Hn. Not really. I just take it as my form of exercise today. K? Don't worry. I'm fine. See ya." He replied.

"Sure, see ya…" I said softly.

Hehe…. Thx 4 reading! PLZ REVIEW! I'll write the second chapter asap!


	2. To be Single or Not?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

** To be Single or Not?

* * *

**

Director: And Action! *camera starts rolling*

**Starlight1765: Hey guys! This is Starlight1765! Author of "Fated to Love You"!**

**Naruto: Yeah, we know that.**

**Sakura: Baka! *punches Naruto's head* It's a introduction greeting thing!  
**

***anime bump forms on Naruto's head***

**Naruto: Ow... Sakura-chan**

**Hinata: A-are you o-okay, N-n-naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: Oh hey Hinata! Yeah. I'm fine.**

***Aoi rushes over to Hinata and Naruto***

**Aoi: Hinata! Naruto! Everyone backstage is hungry. Can you guys go get some food?**

**Naruto: Sure! I'll go get some ramen!**

**Hinata: A-and I still have some brownies I made this morning.**

**Naruto: Great! Well then, let's go, Hinata! Wouldn't want everyone to wait on us, eh? *grabs Hinata's wrist and runs***

**Hinata: *blushes **(face is dark red)*** **(Naruto doesn't know it's a blush cuz' he's too dense)**. Naruto-kun slow down! Slow down!**

***Naruto and Hinata disappears **(1. uses the elevator) (2. transportation jutsu)

**Aoi, Starlight1765, Sakura sweatdrops**

**Aoi: Naruto is dense... too dense**

**Starlight1765: He's a thickhead alright. *shakes her head* Back to the subject! I am hav-(gets interrupted)**

**Ino marches down to Starlight1765, with Tenten behind her.  
**

**Tenten: Ino! Ino! Calm down! Calm down!**

***Aoi and Sakura looks at Ino***

**Ino's face was purple. Angry purple.**

**Ino: Starlight1765!**

**Starlight1765: Oh hey, Ino! Why's your face purple? What's wrong?**

**Ino: *yells*-What's wrong? How come you're only doing a Sasu x Saku thing now? I thought there were other couple pairings! like Neji x Ten and Naru x Hina and... *blushes***

**Aoi: *smirks* Shika x Ino? Is that what you're trying to say Ino?**

**Ino: *recovers from blushing state* Yeah! How come there's not any of that yet? Care to explain, Starlight1765?**

**Starlight1765: *sweatdrops* Oh? So that's why you're mad. Well, I'm gonna include ya'll in later chapters. Probably in the next 1 or 2 chapters. I guess...**

**Sakura: Just be happy she actually included you in the story, pig.**

**Ino: *twitches* The h*** forehead? Everyone knows that Shika x Ino is a MAJOR couple in fanfictions stories! **

**Sakura: *evil grins* Well, pig. Everyone knows that Shika x Temari is a MAJOR, POPULAR, LIKED couple. Starlight1765 can replace you with Temari _ANYTIME._  
**

**Tenten: OOOOOOOOOOhhh! Burn! You just got told, Ino!**

**Ino: *glares are Tenten* What was that, Tenten?**

**Tenten: *gulps* *scratches her neck(ya do that when you're nervous)* Uh... I didn't say anything Ino. You might've a a bird's 's all!  
**

**Ino: **(she's very gullible btw)** Oh really? Yeah, it might've been a bird.**

***everyone except Ino sweatdrops***

**Aoi: *whispers into Tenten's ear*- She is gullible**

**Tenten: Yeah I know.**

***silence***

***Starlight1765 breaks the silence***

**Starlight1765: Anyways! Guys! Back to what I was saying! I am having MAJOR writers block, so I can't think of anything.**

**Sakura: Oh I'm sorry... *pats on Starlight1765's back***

**Starlight1765: It's fine though. The only thing I know about the chapter is that Sakura and the girls aren't the guys. The guys are somewhere else, but the girls and guys are still at Kormi Mountain!**

**Ino: Well, that's a good thing. Besides the 4 MAJOR COUPLES, *glares at Sakura*, Sasu x Saku, Shika x Ino, Naru x Hina, and Neji x Ten, will there be anymore?**

**Starlight1765: *evil grins***(omg! everyone is stuck with the evil grin disease! LOL) **Well, I've been thinking of finding someone for our little Aoi-chan here.**

***everyone looks at Aoi*  
**

**Aoi: *is scared now* hehe... funny thing Starlight1765... i want to be single**

**Starlight1765: *raises an eyebrow* You wanna be single forever? **

**Aoi: No...**

**Starlight1765: Well then good! I'll find a guy for you! I mean all guys would love you. Your brownish-black hair tied in a high-side loose bun and those big brown eyes of yours will adore them! Not only that, you have an awesome sense of fashion! All guys would sure bow down to you!  
**

**Aoi: Like who?**

**Starlight1765: ...**

**Aoi: OMG! U DON'T EVEN NO AND UR THE AUTHOR!**

**Tenten: *sweatdrops* Calm down Aoi... I'm sure Starlight1765 will think of something.**

**Aoi: Like what?**

***silence***

**Tenten: *thinking pose* Aha! I got it!**

**Starlight1765: *face brightens up* What?**

**Tenten: We can ask our readers who should pair up with Aoi!**

**Starlight1765: Great idea! Not only that, we can ask our readers what they want to happen next!**

**Tenten: See? I am smart!**

**Aoi: *sweatdrops* **_No one ever called you dumb, Tenten_**. Aoi said in her head.**

**Sakura: That is a good idea...**

**Ino: Good? It's ah-mazing!  
**

**Starlight1765: You can write reviews or answer our questions:**

**1) Who do you think is best to pair up with Aoi?**

**2) What do you want to happen next?**

**Ino: ****So now fellow readers, please press the "review" button below and tell us what you think! **

**Everyone: We're counting on you!  
**


	3. A Side Story Behind the Scenes Team 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**

**A Side Story Behind the Scenes- Team 7 Shippuden- Part I

* * *

**

_July 22,2010- A day before Sasuke's 17th Birthday_

Naruto was wandering on the streets in Konoha at dawn, kicking rocks on the floor, deep in thought. He couldn't help but think of what to give Sasuke as a birthday present.

_Tomorrow's Sasuke Teme's birthday. Wonder what I should give him? _

On and on he thought.

_Should I give him the Icha Icha Paradise series? – No, he's not a perv. _**Or is he?**

Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

_No… he's not. How about free meal coupons to Ichiraku Ramen?_

Naruto's face went pale.

_No. He's not a ramen addict. I think I need these coupons more than he does… What should I give him?_

_**Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni  
Oboeterukana namida no sora o  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda**_

"My phone's ringing." Naruto took his phone out of his back pocket, "Hello? Naruto here."

"Naruto?" the phone answered.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah it's me" Sakura said, "I couldn't really sleep today."

_Um… why is she telling me this? Shouldn't she call her dear Sasuke instead?_

"Err… uh. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause' you know. Tomorrow's **His** birthday. I want to give him something, but I don't know what."

"Sakura-chan…"

"What, Naruto?"

"Who's His?"

"Baka! Sasuke-kun, of course!" Sakura screamed over the phone, "Geez! Don't you even remember you best friend's birthday?"

Naruto frowned. "Of course I do. I'm also thinking of what I should give Teme. That's why I couldn't sleep last night either. Why do you think you're able to talk to me at like 7 in the morning when I normally don't wake up till noon?"

"Ha ha." Sakura giggled, "You are right. You ARE known for your sleeping in."

_**Awkward silence *Crickets Chirping***_

"So…", Naruto broke the silence, "Have you thought of what to give Teme yet?"

"Nope" Sakura answered in a disappointing tone.

They were both quiet in thinking of a present for Him.

Naruto put on his "thinking cap". He thought for a while, but then came up with a good answer.

"Maybe we should ask Kakashi-sensei for advice."

"At 7 in the morning?" Sakura said flatly.

"Well, there's no harm in trying." Naruto said, "How about this- Go to Ichiraku Ramen at 8. I'll call Kakashi-sensei and tell him to meet up with us at Ichiraku Ramen at 8. Then we can discuss about it. Is that ok with you, Sakura-chan?"

"That's a great idea, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, "For a dumb blonde like you to think of an idea like that is a miracle!"

Naruto sulked. _How low you think of me, Sakura-chan._

"Hello? Hello? Naruto? Are you still there Naruto? Hello?"

"Yeah I'm here, Sakura-chan."

"K. See you in a few. Ja ne Naruto."

Then Sakura hung up.

_Well then. Let's call Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

_

_At the same time, but in Kakashi's apartment, in his room… in a very nice dream of his._

_The Dream:_

"_Gah!" Anko screamed, "Harder, Kakashi! Harder!"_

"_Damn Anko! I'm trying! Can't you see?" Kakashi yelled._

"_See? The only thing I see in front of me is a big box full of dangos that weighs a ton!"_

"_And whose big box full of dangos is this?" Kakashi said slyly.  
_

"_Oh just shut up and help me push this box into my apartment!" Anko screamed._

_15 minutes later- still in the dream- finished with pushing the big box into Anko's room._

"_Thanks for helping out, Kakashi. Couldn't have done it without ya. Is there you need something in return?" Anko grinned._

"_Well then Anko, can you kiss me in return?"_

"_Kakashi…"_

"_Anko…"_

_Their faces were inches away from each other. Until…_

_**Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely.**_

"Ugh! Damn phone! I was in a good dream too!" Kakashi hissed, "Hello?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Is that you? Naruto here."

"Naruto…" Kakashi glanced at the clock, "Why are you calling me at 7:05 in the morning?"

"Me and Sakura-chan are meeting you at Ichiraku Ramen at 7:30. Ok? Bye!"

Naruto hung up on Kakashi.

"Well… I still have 25 minutes before meeting up with those two. I can still sleep."

* * *

_That's good. Kakashi actually picked his phone up._

Naruto slid his phone back into his pocket and starred up into the sky. _I still don't know what to give him…

* * *

_

That's the end of "A Side Story Behind the Scenes- Team 7 Shippuden- Part I"! What should Naruto and Sakura give Sasuke as a birthday present? Any suggestions? Please let me know! I need help! Thanks for reading! Also... Happy 17th B-day Sasuke!


End file.
